Never Again
by FoschiaFreak-17
Summary: Harry and Luna were more alike than they know. What happens when a wish is answered and they find each other? Never again will they feel alone. After GoF. HPLL. AU Re-write.
1. A wish

Harry sat on the train headed back to Hogwarts for his 5th year. He was staring blankly at the compartment wall. Any attempts of conversation were halted after Hermione and Ron saw the dead look in his eyes.

He kept flashing back to that horrible night…the night that reality really sunk in. They had been lucky. Sure the Stone and the Snake weren't a cake walk, but no one died.

_Kill the spare_

Harry blinked and tried to hold back the tears. It was his fault. Cedric never should have died. The ghosts in his nightmares pointed accusing fingers at him and Harry had not slept without screaming out in months.

"_What should we do, Ron?" _Hermione whispered.

"_I don't think we can do anything…he won't open up to us." _ Ron said, equally as quiet.

Harry pretended that he couldn't hear them. He had enough voices running through his head at the moment. He didn't know what to do. He is a kid. How is he supposed to save everyone? He can't. That's the truth. He couldn't save Cedric and he can't save anyone else that falls victim to _His_ clutches.

In another compartment, a blonde Ravenclaw sat staring out the window. She should be happy to be going back to the Castle, but she wasn't. Well, honestly, she just wasn't happy about anything anymore.

_Luna!_

Her mom's voice still echoed in her thoughts followed by her father yelling as he pushed her away from the backlash of the potion's explosion. It was her fault her mom died. All her fault. Since that day, nothing had been the same. Her father was always upset and liked to drink too much. Her friends didn't know how to handle her depression and odd behavior and slowly stopped talking to her. Hogwarts was no different though except the students were meaner. No one knew what hell they put her through and she didn't bother to try telling anyone. Maybe she deserved it.

The train started to slow down as it neared the Castle. The whistle yelled loudly in the oppressive darkness of the night. Harry took a deep breath.

"_I can do this,"_ he thought.

Luna straightened her robe and took a deep breath.

"_I can do this," _she thought as she slid her dreamy mask back into place_. _

As the students started pouring down the stairs to head towards the carriages and boats, Hermione looked up into the sky.

"_The stars are bright tonight…" _She whispered. She zoned in on the brightest star in the night sky. "_Please help him." _She softly wished as a tear rolled down her face.


	2. The Beginning

"_Welcome to another year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!" _

As the houses applauded and the sorting began, Harry tried to keep focused, but his mind kept drifting. What was in store for him this year? Who else was going to die?

"_Hey mate-" _Ron elbowed him. "_Stop looking so glum! It's not like the world ended or anything."_

_ "Ron!" _Hermione yelled.

"_Well it didn't!" _Ron replied.

"_No it's o.k., Mione. I just need some time, please?" _Harry whispered while the Sorting Hat continued its job. Hermione and Ron nodded and tore their eyes back to the sorting.

At another table, a conversation of a different sort was going on.

"_Hey Looney! Why did you come back? Did we go too easy on you last year?" _Mark Walcott, a resident Ravenclaw bully, sneered.

Not many people believe that there are bullies in the house of the wise, but this particular boy wanted to prove himself- not as a smart person, but as someone who was worthy in the eyes of a Malfoy. He believed if he could show how much a "bad" person he was, that he would gain the approval of the Prince of Slytherin.

Luna looked down and tried to ignore Walcott. She knew that no matter what she did, it would not drag attention away from her. She tried not to cry- she didn't want him to see her any weaker than she already was.

"_Oh, I'm glad you learned something from last year," _Walcott leaned over to whisper in her ear, "_Never look into the eyes of someone who is superior than you. Don't worry. I'll remind you of the other rules later." _Walcott turned away and headed to the other end of the table. Before he left, Luna glanced up and what she saw in his eyes gave her chills. She hoped that she could stay hidden, but she knew that her luck would run out eventually.

The sorting finally ended and after the usual announcements, food appeared on the tables. The noise died down as the hungry students dove into their food. Harry hoped no one would notice that he was mostly pushing his food around instead of eating it. Luna hoped that the year would not be as bad as the previous.

AN: I know it's short, but what do you think so far? How bad is Walcott going to be? How would you like Luna and Harry to meet?


	3. Dark Encounters

Luna was thankful for the start of classes as classes meant everyone stayed busy, including Walcott. It didn't used to be as bad. She used to be able to go unnoticed, but it didn't last long. As soon as Walcott started acting superior to everyone else, the rest of the Ravenclaws fell in line behind him like mindless sheep. She was sure that some of the students followed him because they didn't want to be the object of his attention. Previous years found her clothing ripped or splattered with ink and her books torn, but it didn't stop there. Many of the girls sneered at her for her appearance and spread rumors behind her back and she usually ended up in detentions because she didn't do her homework. But that wasn't the worst part- no- the worst part was owling letters to her dad and trying to pretend that she was happy or make up reasons why she needed more money for clothes. Her life was miserable. So far this year, she kept her head down in the halls and in class. She never raised her hand. She tried her best to fade into the background. She knew her luck would run out eventually, but for now, she enjoyed the peace.

It was only the 3rd day of classes and she already had a detention! Rilda, one of the Ravenclaw girls who also happened to be dating Walcott, grabbed her homework assignment when no one was looking and scribbled all over it. Professor Flitwick was not happy, and thus, Luna had detention. She thought about telling Flitwick what really happened, but she didn't think he would believe her. That was the thing about the Ravenclaw girls; they were cruel, but also smart. While in the background they sneered at her and sabotaged her work, in class, they pretended to be perfect angels. Talk about two-faced. Luckily, Flitwick just had her redo the assignment, although he didn't know she already completed it once, during the detention. That wasn't as bad as scrubbing cauldrons (Snape) or toilets (Filch).

She was on her way back to the dorms when he appeared. Rilda. She must have set the detention up on purpose. She should have suspected something after she saw that gleam in her eyes.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" It was Walcott. He was standing in a small alcove in the shadows. "You are out after curfew, my dear." He had that smug look on his face. "Come with me." He turned around and started walking into an empty classroom. Luna knew she had no choice but to follow. Where was there to go?

She tried to make herself as small as possible when what she really wanted to do was disappear. "So here is the deal. Malfoy has decided to let me into his little group of friends, which means that I do not have time for meaningless tasks. You are to do my homework assignments every night. If I find out that you purposely sabotage my work…well, let's just say that I won't be happy. Here are my books and the list of assignments- and I'm sure that you can find a charm that will let you match my handwriting."

Luna couldn't believe it. Now he was cheating? And he was using her to do it? She couldn't. She wouldn't. "I can't." She whispered.

"Excuse me? Did I hear you correctly?" The venom dripped from his mouth.

"I won't do it." She said a little louder.

He laughed- laughed! "Did you forget the rules already? You are never to open your mouth unless I tell you too. Now what's the second rule?- and don't worry, you have my permission to talk this time."

"Never look into your eyes." Her head fell and she couldn't help the few tears that managed to escape.

"So you do remember. Now I'll make this as quick as possible." His hand shot out and grabbed her hair. He wretched her painfully towards him and leaned in. "_You will do my work and you will do it correctly. Have I made myself clear?"_

She let out a pained cry. "Yes." She whispered.

"Yes what?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good." He released his grip on her hair, but his hand lingered. "You know, you do have such beautiful hair." He brushed her hair behind her ear. "I wonder…"

Her eyes widened and her heart started to beat faster. He let out a laugh and stepped back. "You can go and don't forget about my assignments." Walcott strutted out the door without a backwards glance.

Luna waited until she was sure he was gone before she sunk to her knees. She didn't know how she was going to manage her work and his- and that look in his eyes when he stroked her hair…Luna shuddered. She hoped she was imagining things and that wasn't the look she thought it was. She took a deep breath to calm her heart and stood up. She would manage, she had to. She wasn't sure what the consequences would be if she didn't and that's what scared her the most. She gathered her things, and _his,_ and walked back to the dorms. She walked up the stairs in a daze and crawled into bed. She only relaxed when sleep finally claimed her.

AN: What do you think? How far is Walcott going to go before Luna is saved? Rating is changed to mature.


End file.
